The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire
The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire is a 2000 animated film. Cast Singing roles *Thomas Dekker - Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee - Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon - Ducky *Jeff Bennett - Petrie *Michael York - Pterano *Jim Cummings - Sierra *Rob Paulsen - Rinkus/Spike *Charles Kimbrough - Rainbow Face #1 *B.J. Ward - Rainbow Face #2 Non-singing roles *Kenneth Mars - Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn - Grandma Longneck Plot One evening, Petrie begins telling a tale of the best creatures of the world, the Flyers. Cera disagrees and the tale isn't true. Petrie then spots a herd of dinosaurs, visiting the Great Valley. The youngsters later went to bed after their parents called them into bed. Later that night, Littlefoot sees a strangely blue colored meteor falling from the sky and colliding into Threehorn Peak, a volcano in the Smoking Mountain range. When Littlefoot describes it the next morning, most of the adult dinosaurs in the Great Valley disbelieve Littlefoot's story. However, two newcomers, the mysterious "Rainbow Faces", speak eloquently of possibilities of wonders beyond what they know. The Rainbow Faces suggest the rock may be a "Stone of Cold Fire", a stone possessing magical properties. Pterano, the devious, sinister and outcast uncle of Littlefoot's friend Petrie, overhears the conversation and conspires to use the rock to take control of the Great Valley. Pterano asks Petrie, who idolizes him, for the location of the rock and is told it has landed on Threehorn Peak. Littlefoot's friend Ducky overhears Pterano's plan, but Pterano and his cronies, Sierra and Rinkus, abduct her before she can warn the others. They take her along as they set out to find the Stone of Cold Fire. The other dinosaurs discover Ducky's kidnapping. The adults tell the young ones that Pterano had been made an outcast due to his carelessness after self-appointing himself leader of a group of dinosaurs; while searching for the Great Valley, Pterano was overconfident and accidentally led his followers directly into a pack of Sharpteeth. Pterano, a Pteranodon like Petrie, was able to fly away, although the event left him emotionally scarred. He ended up expelled from the herd as punishment for leading his followers to their deaths. Because the adults are slow to reach decision, Littlefoot, Petrie, and their friends Cera and Spike take off by themselves in search of Ducky, who, meanwhile, falls through the floor into a cave while running from the flyers. After they find her, Ducky comforts Petrie, who is distraught about his uncle's actions, by stating that Pterano is the least wicked of the three Flyers, and that the potential for goodness still lives in him. Meanwhile, Sierra is showing mutionous feelings towards Pterano, and Rinkus convinces him to betray Pterano once they find the stone. The young ones pursue the Flyers, hoping to reach the Stone of Cold Fire before them. Aided by the Rainbow Faces, who suddenly appear and offer their knowledge of volcanos, the young ones manage to arrive at Threehorn Peak before the Flyers. They discover that the Stone is an ordinary meteorite. Lamenting over this realization, Pterano states that he had meant to create a paradise with the power of the stone, not realizing that this paradise already exists in the form of the Great Valley. Sierra and Rinkus have now discarded him and are attempting to get the stone to give them power. The volcano begins to erupt. In the nick of time Petrie's mother arrives with a friend to evacuate the young dinosaurs, leaving Sierra and Rinkus behind where they are caught in the explosion of the Stone. Pterano is thanked for saving Ducky but as punishment for his plan Pterano is exiled from the Great Valley and into the Mysterious Beyond for five years (to where Petrie says "five cold years" is so long and Cera's father says that some of the others think it must be a lot longer). Petrie tries to plead against the punishment. However, Pterano explains to him that everyone, including himself, must always take responsibility and be accountable for their own actions. Then after Petrie tells Pterano he will miss him, Cera's father imitates a sharptooth to scare him away. That night, Littlefoot finds the Rainbow Faces and asks them when they are leaving. A meteor flies overhead, and the female comments, "Any time now". Littlefoot, somewhat unnerved, asks the Rainbow Faces whether the flying rock he saw really was a Stone of Cold Fire. The male Rainbow Face admits that the flying rock wasn't, but explains that the young ones' effort to search for it was what really mattered. The Rainbow Faces reiterate their claim that there are many unknowns to be discovered "beyond the Mysterious Beyond". Littlefoot starts to ask if there really is a Stone of Cold Fire and exactly who the Rainbow Faces really are yet they explain that "That would be telling wouldn't it?" Littlefoot is momentarily distracted, and when he turns around, he finds a pillar of light where the Rainbow Faces stood. The light disappears, and a light flies across the sky before changing its course, flying upward and off into the night. Littlefoot's friends find him and Littlefoot, inspired by the Rainbow Faces, reflects that there are many unknowns and that such unknowns make life wonderful. Musical numbers *"Beyond the Mysterious Beyond" - Littlefoot, Cera and Rainbow Faces *"Good Inside" - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike *"Very Important Creature" - Pterano, Sierra and Rinkus Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, The